


420 Blaze It

by redrichards



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrichards/pseuds/redrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons needs to chill out and Grif knows just how to get him to calm down (it's drugs) (there's also plenty of kissing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	420 Blaze It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this. I wrote it at 3 in the morning and it's probably miserably out of character but I decided I should start posting more of my writing for feedback if I plan on writing more. This was also written on my phone so I apologize for odd autocorrect mistakes. And I'm terribly sorry if I got the mechanics of smoking wrong- I have awful lungs so I've never been near a cigarette or a joint for that matter.

"Here, lets try it this way," Grif said, and waited for Simmons to get a chance to catch his breath. Simmons looked up at him wearily, trying unsuccessfully to stifle the coughs. "I swear it gets better. Just one more try, please."

“Fine,” Simmons grunted hiding that the tender tone in Grif’s voice and the soft plea had him melting inside. Simmons might do just about anything for that please.

“Just inhale,” Grif warned before taking another strong pull from the joint. His cheeks puffed out slightly and his lips were pursed. Eyes closed, Grif’s hand found Simmons chin and cupped it gently so their lips could meet, and Simmons, who it was now dawning on what was about to happen, felt his heart jump into his throat.

The kiss was soft and their lips parted so their mouths were open to one another’s and the smoke caught in Grif’s mouth was breathed into Simmon’s. Simmons did a better job inhaling this time, Grif’s hand, the one not cupping his cheek, had been brought forward to find Simmons' at his side and was squeezing it softly.

The smoke ripped at the tender flesh inside Simmons lungs and he broke the kiss to cough again, a little less violently this time. Grif started chuckling and had both his hands resting on his legs now, and Simmons felt heavy and weak without them.

“What are you laughing at?” Simmons choked out between coughs, attempting to give Grif his meanest glare and failing horribly.

Grif just smiled that damn gorgeous smile and wiped away a tear. “You’re the biggest fucking nerd I’ve ever met.” Simmons looked afronted but Grif didn’t pause to allow a comment. “Never drank, always does the extra credit, fucking kissass, and can’t even smoke.” Simmons opened his mouth to say something, having finally recovered from his coughing fit, but Grif took that chance to kiss him, full on the lips and with an immediate tongue licking Simmons'.

Simmons squeaked in surprise, but melted into the action quickly, allowing Grif full reign in his mouth as per usual and losing himself in the slick sensations and earthy taste of Grif’s mouth.

Grif broke the kiss after a minute, turning away to take another pull. While exhaling, he leaned back on the bench and sighed, closing his eyes and showing the faint signs of a smile on the corner of his lips.

Simmons wasn’t sure what to say, or do for that matter. Up to that point, all physical contact had been initiated by Grif, and Simmons was still lost as to the meaning of the short spontaneous makeouts and sudden termination of hand holding and shoulder touching. So instead he just observed, awed by his partner sitting so lackadaisically on a grimy park bench in the secluded court yard.

Grif eventually opened one eye to peek and check if Simmons was still there, and upon seeing him took another pull, shorter this time.

“Didn’t you need to be somewhere?” Grif asked, exhaling at Simmons face, who grimaced and waved the smoke away.

“I still have another ten minutes.” That was a lie, but the pang of guilt for telling it was completely overlooked once Grif started smiling.

“Ready for another try?” Grif asked, wiggling the blunt inbetween his fingers and grinning at Simmons.

It was a lot nicer now, having Grif kiss him the drugs. Simmons wondered in the back of his mind whether this was better or worse than inhaling directly from the flaming roll of marijuana, but the tingling sensation in his brain and on his lips quieted these queries. Instead, Simmons lost himself thinking about Grif draping his arm around his shoulders and pulling their bodies closer so their knees and thighs touched and Simmons could rub Grif’s soft, pudgy side. He lost himself in that sweet laugh and the gorgeous smile and each kiss better than the last. And he wasn’t ready for Grif’s next words, even though there was nothing that could’ve prepared him for those.

“You’re perfect.”

Simmons stomach filled with a warm sensation that radiated all the way down to his fingers and toes, and he watched with dedicated interest as Grif pulled back to inhale for himself before a second time for Simmons.

He wasn’t sure how to deal with the sentiment while in this state, and he wasn’t entirely positive if he was going to remember it later. But right now all that mattered was Grif and his kisses and his warm breath as he laughed and his soft belly and his arm holding him protectively around his shoulders and that gorgeous smile that sat so beautifully, so perfectly on his face.

“That’s all of it,” Grif said sadly, letting the smoldering butt fall to the concrete to be smashed under his boot. “So much for that class of yours, right?”

Simmons sighed and shook his head. “I had more important things to do.”


End file.
